


Lullaby

by strawberrydaifuku



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Happy Birthday To Beel And Belphie!, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, References to Lessons 15 and 16, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Soft Belphegor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrydaifuku/pseuds/strawberrydaifuku
Summary: Belphegor likes it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 293





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of the twins' birthday! ♡
> 
> Thank you (again) to [ReverberatingEchoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverberatingEchoes/pseuds/ReverberatingEchoes) for editing this work on such short notice!

Belphegor likes it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it.

A few hours ago, he had gone to your room to spend time with you, only to find that you were worn out from whatever activities you had at the academy today; activities which he didn’t participate in as he opted to skip classes in favor of sleep. It was okay. Belphegor, out of all the creatures among the three worlds, knew how important a restful night is, especially to humans such as yourself.

Now, he is the one wide awake while you are the one sound asleep. On most days, afternoons, and nights, it is the other way around, and he finds that this is a strange experience, but nevertheless, a pleasant one. The sleeping eye mask rests on top of his head, ready to be pulled down to cover his eyes the moment the slightest bit of exhaustion hits him. He sits comfortably on your bed, his back leaning on the headrest as his eyes scan one line to the next on the book you had handed over to him before you allowed your head to hit the pillow. 

“Hey, I think you’re going to like this,” you had mumbled, your eyes dazed with drowsiness as you covered your mouth with your hand, yawning.

“What is it about?”

“Sleeping Beauty.”

From time to time, he finds himself turning his head to steal glances your way. How can he not, when you are the perfect picture of serenity? Your eyebrows, which furrow when you encounter an unfamiliar word or expression that only exists in the Devildom, are as relaxed as they could be. Like ink, your hair spills on the pillow, and his fingertips ghost over their strands, marveling at their softness. The lips, which have given him more smiles than he can count and lasting words of encouragement, are parted ever so slightly, his cow pattern pillow between your arms, the tail attached to it resting on your sheets as you snuggle on it, inhaling and exhaling contentedly.

It’s been a while since he had last read a book from the human world, but it’s a welcome change of habits. At first, he thinks that he is like the character in the book he is reading, Sleeping Beauty, and it must have been why you believed he would enjoy this story—which he does. The two of them are alike; a lone sleeping creature that used to be doomed to a life of ignorant bliss in the tower—or in his case, in an attic—until a hero came along. Similar to the Prince Charming in this fairy tale, you were the brave soul who had saved him, and despite all that he did, you and his brothers forgave him, held no grudges, and continued to give him love. What did he do to deserve such good things to happen to him? He sighed.

But right now, when he gazes at you, he can’t help but think, you are also like Sleeping Beauty. You are so beautiful, even in this way, when you aren’t aware of it. As you lay beside him, your heart beating at a steady pace, you are in your most vulnerable state, and to be in his company this way…

All at once, it hits Belphegor: you trust him. 

A flurry of mixed emotions surge in his chest, but above all, his love for you stands out. He is blown away by the reality that in such a short period, you have become so dear to him, and this is why he treasures every waking and sleeping moment he is able to spend with you. The desire to protect you from all the dangers of the three worlds burns brightly inside him, not because he believes that you cannot protect yourself—you had done a good job at doing that even without him—but because you are precious to him. 

For a while, Belphegor lets himself wonder if he can be the Prince Charming to the Sleeping Beauty that is you, and he fervently wishes that it will be so as he bends down and presses a gentle kiss on your lips. It is a mere brush of your lips together, but to him, it is a genuine kiss, one that seals his promise. He leans back and sits straight, breaking into a smile and chuckling the moment you stir and flutter your eyes open, confused.

“Belphie?” You blink a few times and turn to him, your hand reaching out to tug the sleeve of his jacket. “What was that for?”

He shows you the book you handed him a while ago, his grin contagious. “Sleeping Beauty.”

“Ah,” you giggle, the moments before you dozed off clicking in your memory. Your eyes shift to the clock, and you tell him, “It’s late. Come sleep beside me?”

Belphegor takes your hand in his and intertwines your fingers. “Okay.”

He slips his hand from yours and stands to put the fairy tale book back to its rightful place on your shelf together with your other human books. He’ll ask you later on for more of them, and though he isn’t the biggest fan of books, it will be nice if you could read it together. After he switches the lamp and lights off, he returns to the bed.

You scoot over and place the cow pattern pillow by the headrest for him, pulling the blanket open and looking at him expectantly.

Belphegor settles under the covers, his arms immediately reaching for you and pulling you close. He guides you to rest your head on his chest, his fingers threading through your hair.

Instead of the pillow that smells a lot like him, you now snuggle to Belphegor and breathe in his fragrance, the heat from his embrace a comforting sensation to your tired body. “Good night, Belphie.”

“Good night,” he whispers, closing his eyes and pulling the sleeping eye mask over them.

Belphegor likes it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it, but he likes it most when he rests beside you, for it is your even breaths that sing him to the sweetest of slumbers.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary/writing prompt is a reference to a studio album by The 1975.
> 
> Happy birthday to The Twins of Light and Darkness!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading 〜
> 
> ☾
> 
> → [Beelzebub's Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100718) ←
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ichigo-daifuku.tumblr.com/)


End file.
